Reinhardt
Reinhardt was a lieutenant and pilot in the New Zealand Special Air Services.Earth Afire He was first introduced in Earth Afire. History Earth Afire Reinhardt was assigned to the Papakura Military camp under the command of Colonel Napatu. Reinhardt was tasked with testing the HERC for use by the military along with Mazer Rackham, Fatani, and Patu. For most of the tests, the team designed the circumstances, but under curious circumstances Colonel Napatu ordered Reinhardt and the others to not get any sleep for 36 hours before doing a test of the HERC. During the test, Reinhardt piloted the HERC to retrieve a Copperhead tank. Inside the tank the team found Heinrich Burnzel and Captain Shenzu, and the team later discovered that the training exercise was meant as a display of the HERC's abilities for the Chinese. Reinhardt and the rest of the team were reassigned to go train the Chinese, so that they could use the HERCs themselves. On his way to China, Reinhardt helped to deliver four new HERCs to the Chinese military. Reinhardt learned from Mazer that during the mission to China the team would also be trained to use a new drilling device the Chinese created. After they met Captain Shenzu, the team learned more about the self-propelled drill sledges during a demonstration by Shenzu and his men. Reinhardt helped steal a Chinese HERC when the Formic scout ship arrived in the orbit of Earth, so the team could gather information on Earth's current situation as they were cut off from all access to intel. After being ordered by Sergeant Major Manaware to return to the Chinese base with the HERC, the team decided to try and counteract the alien threat first. Reinhardt stayed with the team to rescue Chinese villagers at the Formic lander's impact site, even though Mazer gave him the choice to stay. One of the main reasons Reinhardt stayed was due to the fact he felt he could fly the HERC better than Mazer. Reinhardt helped by flying collected villagers to safe locations, and he would fly the HERC in a manner to rescue villagers such as Bingwen, when they were stuck and Mazer needed help retrieving them. When rescuing Bingwen, Reinhardt used the talons of the HERC to remove the tree that was on Bingwen's arm before taking Bingwen to a nearby farmhouse that was being used as a hospital. Reinhardt flew the HERC back toward the Formic lander, where the team witnessed the decimation of the Chinese military by the Formic lander and incoming Formic troop carriers and skimmers that exited the lander moments later. Reinhardt was ordered to land the HERC next to a crashed Formic troop carrier for Mazer, Patu, and Fatani to investigate. After the Formic began spraying a defoliant, Mazer order Reinhardt to prepare to leave for a nearby road, so the team could strip themselves of their contaminated clothing. Afterward Reinhardt flew the HERC to relocate villagers from the fields to the barn. While searching for villagers in a second run, the Formic lander released a second wave of troop carriers and skimmers. Reinhardt was able to avoid the incoming fire for a few seconds as he tried landing the HERC, but the incoming fire ultimately killed him causing the HERC to crash with Mazer, Patu, and Fatani aboard. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Afire